Met her at Summer Camp
by Olive Everclear
Summary: Title says it all. Some Brittany/Puck, Finn/Santana and Sam/Quinn One-Shot


They met when they were little kids at a summer camp. Noah Puckerman was running around in the woods, trying to find a good hiding spot before his best friend, Finn Hudson finished counting to fifty.

"Thirty two, Thirty three…" He heard Finn shouting.

"Over here." He heard a light whisper. He looked around but couldn't find the source. "Psst." He heard this time from above. When he looked up a small, blonde girl with bright blue eyes sat perched on a low hanging branch. "Your friend won't find you up here." She whispers and begins to climb higher.

He was about to run away and find a different hiding spot, not wanting to get into a tree with a girl; since she has cooties. But then he hears Finn shout, "Ready or not here I come." He quickly scrambles up the tree, climbing just as high as the girl.

Finn runs right pass by them, not even thinking to look up. The girl isn't paying attention though; she's just staring at him. "I'm Brittany Pierce." She introduces herself.

"Noah Puckerman." He whispers back.

She laughs. "Your last name is funny. Can I call you Puck?" He says yes because he's never had a nickname and he kind of thinks that's a cool one.

They hang out in the tree for a little bit, talking about themselves. Brittany is kind of ditzy. She keeps telling him about a bird that tells her secrets every night. She also tells him about her best friend back home, Santana. Puck tells her about his mom and how she's going to have another baby soon and about how he and Finn are best friends.

When the camp ends, Finn and Puck got back to their homes in Ohio and Brittany heads home to New York. Puck wanted to exchange phone numbers and addresses so they can talk and write letters but Brittany tells him that the phone tried to bite her hand so she doesn't touch it anymore and that she doesn't want to clutter up her mail box because she's waiting for the Easter Bunny to return her letters. But it's ok because they'll see each other next year at the camp.

But the next year comes and Puck doesn't go. His dad walked out on them about a month after his little sister was born. His mom can't afford to raise the family and send him to summer camp. Finn didn't want to go without him so he stays home too.

Years go by; Finn and Puck are still best friends. They've graduated high school and they decide to move to New York with their friend Sam. They're in a band together. Sam and Puck play the guitar, Finn plays the drums. They all take turns singing. It's a lot harder than they thought it would be. They're told to just sing at open mike nights at bars and stuff like that. So, they get a list of bars that have an open mike. They sign up for a few.

The first one is at this kind of crappy bar called The Haze. It looks like nothing on the outside but inside it's packed and people are going crazy. Some tanned girl is on stage just killing it. Everyone is cheering for her. She's amazing. They don't know how they'll be able to follow her up. When she's getting off the little stage she smirks a little at them.

"Break a leg." She says in passing.

Finn looks her up and down and turns to Puck, his eyes wide. "I'm in love."

Puck shakes his head at him and hops up on stage. They play one of their songs and it goes over pretty well. It took a few seconds at first for the crowd to react but by the end of the song everyone was cheering and clapping. They get off the stage and sit at the bar and get three beers for free. The bartender says they're from some girls and points over to a table.

It's the girl that Finn thinks he's in love with and two blonde girls. They're all super hot and smiling at them, sipping on their own beers.

"I think that's our invitation, boys." Puck says and grabs the beer, heading over to the table. Finn and Sam follow him and they sit with the girls. "Sup? I'm Puck, this is Finn and Sam." He points to them when he says their names.

The singer checks them all out. "Santana." She introduces herself, taking another sip.

The blonde to her laugh scoffs and shakes her head at Santana. "I'm Quinn and this is Brittany." She extends her hands.

The boys shake her hand and turn to Brittany, the one who hasn't spoken yet. It hits Puck like a ton of bricks when he looks into her blue eyes. She laughs a little and hugs him. "I see you still use my nickname."

"You two know each other?" Finn is surprised.

Puck turns back to him and nods. "You do too. Remember Brittany from camp?"

Finn laughs a little, remembering the year they met her. She was convinced that Finn was an elf and she kept trying to get him to make her cookies. He was really short back then but now he's a giant. "Ever get over your phone fears?" He jokes.

Brittany's smile is wiped off her face. Santana shakes her head. "We're working on it." She seems pretty serious so Finn and Puck don't laugh. "And I don't like you." She points at Puck. "So you can all go now."

"What the hell did I do?"

"You promised her you would see her next summer but you never went back. It hurt her feelings."

Puck scoffs and turns his attention to Brittany. "I couldn't afford camp after that summer. Sorry. Will you forgive me?" Brittany smiled and nods. "And will you tell your friend to stop glaring at me."

Brittany laughs. "That's not gonna happen."

Santana doesn't exactly drop the attitude; Quinn explains that's just how she is. They all hang out that night though. The boys tell them about how they left Ohio to start a band in New York and aren't having any luck yet. The girls tell them how Brittany and Quinn are in a dance company together and they dance in Broadway plays and stuff like that. Nothing too fancy though. Santana is a singer, like an indie record company contract and everything. They take turns buying rounds for each other. Finn somehow gets her to soften up a bit. But at the same time she just directs her insults to him, calling him an idiot and a dork. Sam gets a few insults because he starts to talk about Avatar and Superman.

They all end up getting a nickname from Santana. Puck keeps getting called Pucky, Finn is Frankenteen or Finnocence and Sam is Trouty Mouth. At first they're all kind of unhappy but Brittany explains it's like a good thing to get a nickname from her. She's Britters and Quinn is Q or Tubbers; depending on her mood apparently.

Finn still thinks he's in love with her and he gets her number. You gotta give it to him though, he's working hard on trying to impress her. Puck gets Brittany's number because she isn't afraid of cell phones. Sam gets all of their numbers, except Santana's though. She said she doesn't want to listen to fish talk; whatever that means.

They get back to their apartment and go straight to bed. The next day Puck is woken up by his phone ringing. He answers and it's Brittany inviting him to some party. She tells him to bring Finn because Santana actually likes him.

Sam feels bad that he's not invited but he feels better when Quinn calls him and asks him if he wants to go out. She says to show him the city but everyone knows that's not going to be happening. They get to the party and Santana grabs Finn the second they walk in. Puck doesn't see him the rest of the night.

Puck and Brittany hang out the whole time. She dances a lot with him. Half way through the night she wraps her arms around him and attaches her lips to his. Puck's a little surprised by it but he's not complaining. Brittany is hot and he likes her. They get back to her apartment because it's close and before they can even get into her room they hear a loud moan. They stop and listen for a second and hear Quinn moaning out Sam's name. They both agree to go to his place after that. But once they get there they hear Santana moaning.

"Seriously?" He says, looking up as if he's talking to God.

Brittany and him both can't get turned on because Santana is being loud and for good reason too since they can hear the bed hitting against the wall. They go into his room and put some headphones on and lay in bed together. They fall asleep that way and when he wakes up, Brittany is still there, but she's awake now.

"Hey." He whispers, sitting up a little.

"How could you sleep through that?" She asks, laughing a bit. When he doesn't answer she continues. "Santana and Finn had some intense morning sex and I'm pretty sure it wasn't only in the bedroom."

Puck groans. Now he was going to freak out that everything he touches was fucked against. But the thought it quickly erased from his mind as Brittany begins to kiss his neck. "Mmm, Brittany." He says, closing his eyes.

"I had the biggest crush on you when we were kids." She whispered, biting his ear. "That's why I was in the tree. I saw you and Finn run into the woods and I wanted to hang out with you so I got into the tree and waited."

Puck laughs a little. "Seriously?" He puts his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. "After that day I had a crush on you. That's why I wanted your address." He starts to kiss along her jawline.

Before he knows it he's having sex with Brittany. It's pretty awesome and afterwards they lay together, talking and making out. They hear Finn come home later and they hear him talking on the phone, laughing a bit. They hear him say Santana, so they know he's talking to her. Brittany tells Puck about how Santana isn't a relationship type so hopefully Finn doesn't fall for her because the moment feelings are involved she runs away. Puck gets scared for Finn because he doesn't know how to do anything without feelings.

Later, after Brittany leaves, Puck tells Finn about this. He tells him that if anyone can get Santana to become the relationship type it's him. Puck's worried for him. They all hang out later with the girls. Santana acts like nothing happened between her and Finn, she doesn't even do the little side eye things chicks usually do after having sex with a guy. Quinn and Sam are doing a lot of it though. Everyone can see that they fooled around and they don't seem to care.

Puck and Brittany hook up a few more times before they being to date. Sam and Quinn are dating as well and Santana still pretends like nothing is going on with her and Finn. Finn is still trying to get her to date him while "secretly" hooking up with her.

"Why doesn't Santana date?" Puck asks Brittany one night in bed.

"She's had three boyfriends and they've all cheated on her. So, she just doesn't trust relationships."

"Finn's had two girlfriends and they've both cheated on him but he's like a relationship junkie."

"I think he's breaking Santana though. She's been nicer to other people lately and I'm always hearing her on the phone with him. Maybe we should try to double with them."

A few weeks later and they go on the double date. Santana seems generally uncomfortable doing this couple-y stuff but Finn tries to ease her into it. Brittany worries that it was a bad idea and Puck tells her Santana is in good hands. When Finn gets all defensive and goes off on some guy for slapping Santana's ass, she gets mad at him telling him he doesn't have the right to act like they are together. He yells at her and tells her to stop being so scared of her feelings and to grow up and she leaves the bar. Brittany comes back to the apartment with them, saying when Santana gets like this it's best to leave her alone.

It's two in the morning and they hear a door slam followed by Santana screaming at Finn. He screams back and hear another door slam. They assume she's left but five minutes later they hear her moaning. Brittany straddles Puck and smirks at him.

"I bet you can make me louder."

He groans at how hot that sounds. She rides him at first but then he rolls her over, snapping his hips into hers. She writhes beneath him, moaning loudly. Finn and Santana must catch on because they hear the bed in the room next to them hit against the wall and Santana starts to moan even louder. This only causes Puck to go harder which makes Brittany moan even louder. All four of them seem to come undone at the same time.

The next morning they all sit together at the kitchen table. Santana has on Finn's shirt; Brittany has on Puck's shirt. They sit on either side as couples, Sam between them. He's eating a bowl of cereal, looking between them.

"You guys are dicks." He says finally. "I trying to fucking sleep and all I hear if you freaks having sex. Also, this morning when I went to get the mail, our landlord handed me a noise complaint notice." He finishes eating and gets up from the table, leaving the four of them.

"He's just mad because Q's on her period and won't have sex with him." Santana stated.

"So, you two together now or…?" Puck changes the subject.

Finn grinned a little and Santana elbows him. "No, we were just getting it out of our systems." He answers almost like it was rehearsed.

Puck knows it's a lie and even more so when he hears them together every single night for the next week. It's not just them having sex either. They just lay there and talk or kiss or watch television together. Puck thinks it's stupid that they're hiding it.

He hangs out a lot more at Brittany's since Finn and Santana are always together late at night. Brittany is pretty fun to be around. He's at her place more than his own.

About four months later the girl's lease is up and Quinn wants to stay, so does Brittany but Santana wants to move in with Finn (she finally admits they're together). So, Puck moves in this Brittany and Sam stays with Finn.

Puck and Brittany have spending all their free time together. He's met her parents and they like him and his mom likes her; though she wishes she was Jewish. He likes being with Brittany and she likes being with him.

They're lying together in bed one night when it happens.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I know." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "And I love you, Puck."


End file.
